Kouta Saitama
Kouta Saitama/こうた さいたま is a shinobi from Konohagakure Background After the Fourth Ninja War Kouta's parents came to Konohagakure from the land of lightning, losing contact with their familes they found some relitives from Konohagakure and went to start a new life. A few years later Kouta was born and his parents loved him dearly. For four years the family spent all of their time to gether as much as they could, going to the park, fishing they had a happy life. Even though Kouta was a happy child meeting other children was hard from him. Kouta wasn't good at making conversations with children infact he was down right scared. So he would make his mom bring him to the town library. This was also the time when his mother gave birth to his baby sister Youko. The new addition brought joy to the family and to Kouta who was very excited to see her. Kouta cares for his sister alot, he would try to help his parents take care of her in anyway he could. In the Acadamy, Kouta was more foucased on doing his work then making friends. And because of lack of social contact he became very monotone and shy. He hardly talked to anyone. After all the acadamy work and skill training he graduated and was placed on Team Ten Ten Personality Because of lack of social interaction Kouta is terribaly shy around other people and only interacts with his family. Abilities Kouta is a short range fighter, his long range skills arn't that great. He has little talent in Genjutsu what so ever but Taijustsu and Ninjutsu are his best. He can use his sword with combinations of both. He is very skilled with his sword, who his father taught him how to use. Since his parents are from Kumogakure he has a natural affinity for Lightning Release nature transformation, kenjutsu, and Nintaijutsu. He spends his free time comming up with his own techniques. A few are: Lightning Style: Lightning God Slash Sparks Barage These attacks are very weak when he first developes them, but they will get stronger when he gets older and trains. Kekkei Genkai Eagle's eye is a bloodline trait he gets from his father, what it dose is track enemies movements Kouta gets it when he's around 12. When you first get it you have an intence pain in the eye rendering you blind for a few seconds. Its hard to controll one you have it but it becomes second nature and more powerfull when he gets older. Status Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * His favorite foods are ramen, Onigiri, Pork bun, Barbaque * His favorite hobbies are drawing and sleeping * He loves to play with his sister * Kouta means 康 (kou) "peace" and 太 (ta) "thick, big Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT